


Come Sail Away

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Valjean is honoured at a celebratory gala. Enjolras invites Combeferre and Courfeyrac brings his new roommate Marius, who seems to hit it off right away with Cosette. Enjolras tries to act rad and chill whilst watching Grantaire and his band perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or songs used

"Combeferre will you be my date for my father's celebratory gala?" 

"Well Enjolras that was not really the way I wanted to be asked, I was at least expecting you do go on one knee."

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my Saturday night..."

Enjolras nodded at his best friend who rolled his eyes. The things he did for his blonde friend.

"Not asking Grantaire then Enjolras?" Combeferre raised one eyebrow as Enjolras turned pink.

"No... I think.. umm.. not... Actually his band... umm... have been asked to perform..." Enjolras mumbled into his black coffee as Combeferre's eyes widened.

"And how did they manage that?!" 

"I may have mentioned to my father how good they were, and you know he loves Feuilly..." Enjolras shrugged watching the door, waiting for Courfeyrac's imminent arrival.

"Well that's understandable... Everyone loves Feuilly!" Combeferre smiled.

"Yes they do, he is such a fine man..." Enjolras replied with a nod.

"Who's a fine man?" Courfeyrac asked from behind Enjolras, making the blonde jump.

"Christ! How did you sneak up on me?" Enjolras moved his bag to allow Courfeyrac to sit beside him.

"I used the backdoor, you know how I love an element of spontaneity!" Courfeyrac grinned. "Anyway who is a fine man? Feuilly?" 

"Yep, Feuilly!" Enjolras nodded again, as Courfeyrac laughed. "Anyway Courfeyrac, have you got a date from my father's gala?"

"I do. Kind of, it's not really a date, I thought I would bring my new roommate, you know Marius?" Courfeyrac told the other two men, who shook their heads.

"You still haven't introduced him to anyone! So, no, we don't know Marius." Enjolras told Courfeyrac who fell into deep thought, after a few moments he rolled his eyes.

"Christ! I haven't yet, have I? Well you can meet him Saturday, it is a suit and tie event, yes?" 

"Yes it is. I look forward to meeting him." Enjolras confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Great! I do look good in a bowtie, now is your darling sister going to be there?" Courfeyrac smirked.

"Yes of course she is, but I am not leaving you two alone!" Enjolras told his friend firmly, who laughed.

"I know the rules! Anyone but Cosette!" Courfeyrac waved his hand absently.

"It's not just Cosette." Enjolras frowned.

"Well who else?" Courfeyrac frowned.

"Well.... umm.... Feuilly... and um my dad and Javert and Gr-!" Enjolras started, but Courfeyrac laughed so loud that Enjolras stopped short.

"I can promise Enjolras, I will stay away from them as well" Courfeyrac reassured, after laughing for around ten minutes.

"Well thank you." Enjolras mumbled as Combeferre suppressed his laughter.

A couple uneventful days later, it was Saturday. It was the big night. 

"Cosette, come on now please, we're going to be late!" Valjean called again, for the fifth time, as he checked his watch again. "Thank you two for being on time, you both look great by the way!" Valjean smiled at his son and Combeferre.

"Thanks Mr Valjean." Combeferre smiled back, smoothing down his tight fitted black suit, matched with a navy blue tie. Combeferre was looking fly.

"Thanks dad!" Enjolras grinned. His suit was the same make as Combeferre's, tight fitted, but instead with a dark red tie. Enjolras was looking flawless, of course he was! He is Enjolras.

"Are Courfeyrac and his date meeting us there?" Valjean asked the two.

"Dad! It's not his date, it's his roommate!" Enjolras sighed.

"Sorry, sometimes it's difficult to keep up with Courfeyrac!" Valjean shrugged with a smile.

The three sat in near silence as they waited for Cosette. The only disturbance was Combeferre jumping into the air when Cosette's cat, Catherine, suddenly crawled out behind the cushion next to Combeferre on the sofa. Little thing must had been sleeping there the whole time!

Cosette nervously stepped into the living room wearing a shy smile. Enjolras, Combeferre and Valjean all were blown away by her beauty. She looked angelic, her long, curly blonde hair was pulled to one side, showing off her large green-blue eyes. Her dress was long, tight at the top and loose at the bottom and was a beautiful pale pink in colour. In contrasted perfectly against her bright pink lips. She nervously smoothed down her dress and shyly smiled at the three men.

"Cosette, my darling, you look beautiful!" Her father told her sincerely.

"Thank you papa!" Cosette replied.

"Yeah Cosette you look amazing! I thought I was the pretty one!" Enjolras joked, making his younger sister, who didn't seem to be as young anymore, laugh musically.

"Thank you Enjolras!"

"You look very sweet Cosette!" Combeferre tried to find the right words. He had always seen Cosette as his little sister, it was strange seeing her like this, so grown up!

"Thank you Combeferre, you're all very kind. Now, I do remember you saying we're going to be late. Come on Papa! You promised Javert we would be on time!" Cosette secured her arm on her fathers and the four left the house. Cosette and Valjean walking up front, Combeferre and Enjolras bringing up the rear. 

"We definitely need to keep Courfeyrac away from her." Enjolras whispered into Combeferre's ear with a grimace.

Valjean was receiving an award in his honour for his hard work towards many charities, some local and some all over the world. Every year the town would nominate someone to honour, and this year they voted for Valjean. Of course he thought the whole thing was a little much for being a decent human being, but Cosette had persuaded him to be excited. He would have to make a speech towards the end of the night, but mostly it would just be socialising, eating, dancing and meeting new people. 

When Valjean entered the room, with Cosette on his arm, they were greeted with a massive applause. Valjean blushed slightly as Cosette smiled. The applause died down by the time Enjolras and Combeferre entered. 

They spotted Courfeyrac straight away, who could they not? He was the only colourful man there. When they got closer to him they realised his burgundy jacket was patterned leopard print. He had matched it with a bowtie, he did look kind of cool though. 

"Courfeyrac! Are you really wearing leopard print?" Enjolras sighed.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Courfeyrac grinned widely at the two men. Combeferre was staring at the man next to Courfeyrac. He was tall and very slim. He was clearly blessed with amazing bone structure, because his cheekbones were incredibly prominent. It was hard to tell what stood out most on his face, the cheekbones, the freckles or the massive seemingly never ending lips. He was stood clasping his hands next to Courfeyrac, his suit was still a little bit outré. It was a black in colour, and yes it was velvet. Courfeyrac followed Combeferre's eye line and smiled.

"Ah of course! Enjolras, Combeferre, this dashing young fellow in velvet, is my new roommate Marius Pontmercy." Marius smiled at the other two nervously, there was something very young and boyish about his smile. 

"Nice to meet you Marius." Enjolras extended his hand and grasped Marius' in a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." He nodded.

"Why do I recognise you?" Combeferre frowned. 

"I'm not sure..." Marius blushed slightly, looking away.

"Oh wait!! Don't worry, it's nothing major! You're the new employee in Mabeuf's bookshop, aren't you?" Combeferre realised, Marius looked back into his eyes and beamed.

"Yes! Yes that's me! I am surprised you recognised me!"

"Your face is not a face I would forget!" Combeferre smiled.

"That is the exact thing I said to him!" Courfeyrac laughed, as Marius frowned in confusion. "I had to explain to him I wasn't calling him ugly, quite the opposite! Still not sure he understands that, but anyway Enjolras! On to more important questions! Where, oh where is your darling sister Cosette?"

"I believe she is meeting people with father..." Enjolras sighed, when Courfeyrac grinned.

"What a splendid idea! Come Marius, let's us go meet and greet!" Courfeyrac pulled his roommate away from the other men, Marius waving awkwardly to Enjolras and Combeferre who smiled back.

Courfeyrac pulled Marius over to a group of six couples, all of whom must have been over sixty. Why Courfeyrac picked this group Marius could not fathom, but they quickly noticed the boys and started to talk to them.

"Oh hello darlings! Don't you two look fabulous!" An old lady cooed next Courfeyrac.

"Thank you madam, my name is Courfeyrac." Courfeyrac planted a kiss on the old woman's hand, causing her to laugh. "And this handsome fellow is Marius Pontmercy." Marius did not kiss her hand, but instead bowed his head. He was never very good at this sort of thing anyway.

"Oh how lovely, nice to meet you both! So now tell me dears, how long have you two been together?" She smiled, causing Marius to splutter and widen his eyes in shock, Courfeyrac on the other hand acted quickly. He slipped an arm around Marius' waist and sighed a contented sigh.

"Ah! A good couple of years now madam, I must say I am the best thing to ever happen to him!" Courfeyrac grinned as the group laughed, Marius on the other hand blushed a bright red.

"How lovely! You two a quite beautiful together!" She commented as Courfeyrac thanked her, Marius was still quiet. Courfeyrac leant up and planted a kiss on Marius' cheek, causing him, if possible, to turn an even dark shade of red. The man next to Marius grunted at Courfeyrac's action, and grabbed his attention.

"Pardon me sir, did we do something to offend you?" Courfeyrac snapped his head around to look at the man, who shook his head.

"Not what you are thinking at all! Rather, I am just not a big fan of public displays of affection, my wife knows that." The man replied, his answer snapped Marius out of his embarrassed daze.

"But then how does she know?" He asked innocently.

"How does she know what son?" The man replied confused.

"How does she know you love her?" Marius asked again.

"Well, she is my wife! Of course she knows I love more than anything!" He shrugged, yet his answer was still not enough for Marius.

"Well, if I had a wife, sir, I would what to show the world every single day, how much I love her! In order for her to know how special and treasured she is!" Marius told the man, he felt Courfeyrac grip tighter around him. "Sorry sir..." Marius mumbled.

The group stood in silence for a few moments, until the kind old woman exclaimed.

"Oh look it is that darling Cosette! Here she comes, why, she looks exquisite!" 

Cosette made her way over to the group when she noticed Courfeyrac. She quickly greeted everyone, when her eyes landed on Marius. She felt something inside her heart flutter in a way it had never done before. She felt entranced by his stare and responded to it with a breathtaking smile, that caused the man to retaliate with his own very beautiful smile.

"My darling Cosette, we were just talking to this man and his boyfriend! Did you know they had been together for a couple of years?" The old woman told a suddenly very confused Cosette, yet she noticed behind the woman Courfeyrac was winking very hard at her, she understood the act she must do.

"A couple of years! That I did not know! They are just lovely together though, they make a beautiful couple!" Cosette replied flawlessly, emphasising the word beautiful and staring directly at Marius.

"They do indeed!" The old woman cooed as Courfeyrac desperately tried to get Marius to take his eyes off Cosette, but nothing was working. 

"I hope you do not mind if I speak to these two in private?" Cosette turned to ask the group who all shook their heads and started to disperse. The old woman gave Courfeyrac a cheeky wink and maybe a little pat on the bottom, at least that is what he will tell everyone. Cosette waited until it was just herself, Courfeyrac and the other mysterious man.

"Courfeyrac, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Cosette asked straight away.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" He shrugged removing his hand from Marius' waist.

"Then why are you telling people you have a boyfriend?" Cosette asked confused.

"Well... I kind of thought it would be fun and interesting to see how people reacted. To be honest I was pleasantly surprised." Courfeyrac told her smiling as she rolled her eyes. 

"Well in that case, who is this?" Cosette asked smiling at Marius who blushed.

"Ah! This is my roommate, Marius Pontmercy. Marius this darling creature is dear Enjolras' little sister, Cosette." Courfeyrac jumped in with the introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you Cosette." Marius spoke softly, so quietly Cosette stepped closer.

"And you to Marius Pontmercy." She replied equally as soft. "Would you like to dance?"

"I am a horrible dancer, I'm afraid it would be terribly embarrassing for you." Marius confessed.

"Fortunately for you I am a wonderful dancer, together we could be mediocre." Cosette smiled as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the crowded dance floor.

"Okay guys! I'll just stay here and make sure everything is cool here, in the corner, alone..." Courfeyrac called to their backs, but they didn't turn around. "All by myself..." Courfeyrac sang under his breath. "Oh wait! Free food!" He cheered and moved quickly to the buffet table.

Combeferre and Enjolras had found seats near the dance floor and stage and had decided to set up shop there for the remainder of the night. Combeferre was absentmindedly making origami swans using the napkins provided on the tables, as Enjolras was inspecting the room, one eye fixed on his father who was talking to Javert. 

"I wonder what they are talking about?" He asked himself, but Combeferre answered.

"You."

"Do you think so?"

"No."

Enjolras laughed and finally tore his eyes away from his father, for them to only land on Cosette.

"Oh look at! That bookshop friend of yours has already pounced on my sister!" Enjolras muttered to Combeferre, who shook his head.

"He actually seems very sweet Enjolras, whenever I have seen him he is always very kind, but very shy. He does not seem like the type of person to pounce on anything or anyone." Combeferre reassured Enjolras, who smiled at his friend. He was probably right, for one thing this Marius fellow could not dance at all, he clearly didn't have the moves of Courfeyrac, only when it came to dancing, though, of course. But, when it came to dancing Enjolras could practically see the apologies falling from Marius' mouth as he fumbled around the dance floor. Cosette didn't seem to mind, she was laughing loudly and smiling so beautifully Enjolras instantly approved of Marius. 

Enjolras carried on watching the two until the music came to an end. They left hand in hand and made their way over to Enjolras and Combeferre. Enjolras saw Marius try to let go of Cosette's hand reluctantly when he saw who they were approaching, but Cosette merely gripped his tighter. 

"Hello you two, do you mind if we join you, Papa's speech starts in a minute?" Cosette asked and Combeferre nodded. The two sat down and both moved their chairs closer to each other. Enjolras merely narrowed his eyes at Marius who smiled sheepishly. 

Meanwhile, back at the buffet, Courfeyrac was loading his plate with pretty much every food he could see, when he felt a prod on his shoulder. He turned and was greeted with the panicked face of the old woman from before.

"Ah hello mademoiselle? How can I be of service?" He asked politely.

"I don't want to upset you young man, it's only that I saw your man with another... woman! They were dancing very close, and look! There they are now, flaunting it right in front of you!" She pointed over at Marius and Cosette who were sat very close whispering to each other with perfect smiles. Courfeyrac feigned hurt, anger and pain in one perfect expression.

"I don't believe that... that... bastard!" Courfeyrac exclaimed loudly as he stormed away. A few moments later he was back as he forgot his plate of food. After that he stormed off, plate of food in tow, and strode over to the couple. He sat next to Combeferre at the table and put his food down, hitting Combeferre's hand away as he reached for the mini sausage's.

"Get your own Combeferre!" Courfeyrac cried as the other man sighed. "Oh yeah, Marius I hate you, you're a lying bastard, I hope you die in a sewer!" Courfeyrac told Marius casually, causing Marius to stutter and frown.

"I'm sorry?" 

"That old woman saw you and Cosette dancing, she told me to call you out on it! So here I am calling you out." Courfeyrac told Marius, and the rest of the table, as they were all confused at Coufeyrac's peculiar outburst. Marius nodded in acceptance, as Combeferre and Enjolras grew even more confused.

"Why would she tell you to do that?" Combeferre asked.

"I told her Marius was my boyfriend." Courfeyrac shrugged.

"Why would you tell her that?" Enjolras asked with a sigh.

"Ah look I believe your father is about to begin his speech, quiet now Enjolras!" Courfeyrac grinned and nodded towards Valjean who was stood on the large stage.

He tapped the microphone grabbing everyone's attention. "Hello everyone thank you for coming here tonight." Valjean began with a smile. "I don't want to bore you with endless names and thanks, so I am going to sum it up as quick as I can. Thank you, to each and every one of you for choosing me to accept this award tonight." Valjean held up the crystal award he was presented with a humble smile. "There are so many living in this community who equally deserve this award, so I share this with all my fellow volunteers and philanthropists. I would also like to thank my dear friend, Inspector Javert, who I have heard from numerous people tonight fiercely led the campaign for me to receive this, thank you. I would also loved to thank my darling children. Enjolras and Cosette. You two make me want to make the world a better place. So, thank you. Thank you again everyone and I hope you all have a wonderful evening." Valjean smiled as the room cheered loudly. "And now I would like to introduce the band that will be playing for the rest of the evening, Les Amis." Valjean smiled as Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel and Bossuet stepped onto the stage, making their way over to their instruments, after each of them pulled Valjean into a hug of course. 

Enjolras was surprised indeed, Grantaire was wearing a suit, a sharp suit at that. It was black, tight and partnered with a dark green tie. He looked, well... wonderful. 

Grantaire smiled at the applause and spoke into the microphone. "One last cheer please, for the amazing Jean Valjean!" Valjean waved to everyone as he stepped off the stage. "Now we're going kick this off with one of my favourites, this is Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy." Grantaire smiled as people started to make their way over to the dance floor. 

Valjean made his way over to his children, as people patted him on his back and gave him praise. Cosette rose from her chair and hugged him tight.

"Papa! That was wonderful!" She smiled.

"Thank you, Cosette. What did you think Enjolras? I know I'm not as good as you with the speeches thing, but was it okay?" Valjean asked.

"It was great father, I can see where I get it from!" Enjolras nodded as Valjean laughed. 

"Papa, I would like you meet someone." Cosette took Valjean's arm and took him over to Marius, who stood and smiling nervously. "Papa, this is Marius Pontmercy. Marius this is my father."

"Mr Valjean." Marius spoke nervously, extending his hand. Valjean looked the man up and down with a scrutinising stare.

"Mr Pontmercy." He replied curtly, shaking his hand. Enjolras looked on laughing inwardly. His father was obviously trying hard for Cosette, but he could tell he was not happy.

"Papa, Marius is learning to become a lawyer." Cosette took hold of Marius' hand.

"Oh is he?" Valjean asked.

"Yes! He also speaks three languages! Isn't that wonderful Papa!" Cosette tried again.

"Yes. Wonderful." Valjean replied coldly.

"Marius would you like to dance?" Cosette turned to Marius who nodded his head furiously, and the two quickly left. 

"Oh why couldn't she have chosen Feuilly? Okay, quick, tell me all you can about Marius Pontmercy." Valjean turned to the three men left behind. Courfeyrac held up his hand.

"I got this." He told Enjolras and Combeferre.

"Marius is the best possible guy Cosette could ever have. He is really sweet, naive, innocent, shy, makes me answer the phone at home, slightly over protective, but you know that's a good thing! Smart, loyal, a little bit stubborn, and to top it all off a sprinkling of beautiful!" Courfeyrac finished with a wink as Valjean nodded in thought.

"I hope you're right." Valjean then left to and talk to Javert, probably about Cosette.

"That was nice of you Courfeyrac." Combeferre told his friend.

"It was just the truth, I could of told him some other stuff..." Courfeyrac smirked.

Enjolras was watching Grantaire's band perform, they sounded amazing. There was something about Grantaire's stage presence that was just indescribable. Enjolras couldn't take his eyes off him and he couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Right you two losers, we're dancing to at least one song." Courfeyrac complained as Enjolras and Combeferre winced.

"I don't know we're an odd number..." Combeferre started.

"We can dance as a group of three, the judges of Strictly Come Dancing aren't going to burst in and arrest us, because we're not dueting properly!" Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "The last song? Please?"

"The last song." Combeferre nodded.

"Enjolras?" Courfeyrac poked Enjolras' shoulder.

"Yeah. The last song." He replied, not really knowing what he was agreeing to.

The evening passed by quickly. Marius and Cosette had danced together the whole evening, right in the centre of the dance floor. By the end of the evening even Marius was dancing somewhat gracefully. Valjean and Javert watched on from the side, eyes fixed on the couple like hawks. 

The band were very well received and when Grantaire announced the next song was to be the last, a loud sigh of sadness could be heard in the crowd.

Courfeyrac managed to drag Combeferre and Enjolras up from their seats and to the dance floor, a wide grin gracing his face.

"Thank you guys for a wonderful night, I hope you all had a great time. Well done once again to Jean Valjean, he really is the best of men. For our last song we're going old school. This is Come Sail Away by Styx." Grantaire grinned into the microphone.

Courfeyrac quickly pulled the other two into a dance as the music started. It was great song to end the evening. The crowd were singing along with Grantaire and even Enjolras, who was dancing like Bambi on ice found himself singing along. 

"Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me, lads!" 

A loud cheer was heard throughout when the song came to an end. Enjolras cheered loudly along with everyone else and the band bowed graciously and started to pack up their own equipment, they were keeping it real. Enjolras saw Cosette and Marius kissing innocently under the massive chandelier. He also saw Javert trying to distract Valjean from the scene, but failing miserably.

The evening was clearly a success and the tired guests started to file out quickly, all congratulating Valjean, and the band as they left. Courfeyrac shouted over to Marius that their taxi was here. Marius kissed Cosette's hand and then left with Courfeyrac. But, he kept looking back over his shoulder at her, his innocent smile wide on his ineffably happy face. 

"So, you and Cosette seem to hit it off." Courfeyrac nudged him as they walked out. "Must of been the velvet."

"Oh Courfeyrac! She is an angel, I think I am in love!" Marius sighed in content.

"Oh Pontmercy! When are you seeing her again? Did you get her number?"

"Damn." 

"I'll sort it out for you... don't worry..." Courfeyrac laughed as he threw his arm over Marius' shoulder.

"You're the best Courfeyrac." Marius mumbled.

"What was that?"

"You're the best!"

"Again?"

"You're the best!"

"I know I am."

Enjolras waited for his father to finish up, he watched Grantaire help Bahorel pack away the drum kit. Grantaire saw him watching and waved. Enjolras waved back as cool and casually as he could. Nailed it. Grantaire walked over to him with a smirk.

"Did you have a good night Enjolras?"

"Yeah it was pretty chill thanks, yeah. You were pretty rad by the way!" Enjolras told Grantaire, sounding as cool as Olaf in Frozen.

"Thanks you had some pretty rad dance moves." Grantaire laughed as Enjolras' eyes widened.

"You saw that?"

"How could I not? They stand out against everyone else those dance moves!" 

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all... I really liked it actually..." Grantaire shrugged with a slight blush.

"Enjolras! We're going now!" Valjean called from the other side of the room.

"Okay father!" Enjolras called back. "So... I better be going Grantaire." 

"I'll see you later Enjolras." Grantaire nodded.

"Yeah, later."

Enjolras walked back over to Valjean, Javert, Combeferre and Cosette. With one last wave at the band, and Grantaire. They walked out Javert and Valjean at the front, the other three at the back. 

Cosette nudge Enjolras and giggled. "So... talking to Grantaire are we?"

"Kissing Marius Pontmercy are we?" Enjolras responded with a grin as Cosette narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up Enjolras."

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided if I make this into a series each one will end with 'Shut up Enjolras.'


End file.
